


Punishment

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: Viletta gets punished by Zavala.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
Oct 4 - Spanking

“How many times have I told you that gun is not allowed in the Crucible?” Zavala asked. Viletta, a Warlock, cringed at the stern tone. She fingered her modified hand cannon and shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know, a couple of times,” she replied coyly. Zavala sighed.

“Eight times and Lord Shaxx is getting tired of having to remind and ban you.” He was closer to her and Viletta took the opportunity to step closer and put her hands on his chest. 

“Are you going to punish me?” she asked. The Titan visibly tensed and she couldn’t help but smile at the small blush on his cheeks. She put her gun down on his desk and gingerly plopped down onto his bed. She wasn’t in her warlock gear but a plain tank top and pants. She looked at him expectedly but he just stared at her.

“I don’t think this is wise,” he said taking a step forward as if subconsciously drawn toward her. She grinned at his hesitation and laid back on the bed to shimmy off her pants. She could hear his breath hitch at her lack of underwear, she threw her pants on the floor and rolled over so he had a nice view of her ass.

“No one has to know,” she replied dropping her head onto his bed and letting her purple hair pool around her. She kicked up her legs and noticed the way his eyes moved over to the slight peek of her exposed center. She saw the way his fists and jaw clenched. She giggled and stretched out.

“_I _ would know,” he gritted out stepping closer to the bed. She thought the purple hue of her skin looked great on his silver sheets but she didn’t say anything. Instead, she rolled over and slowly inched up her tank top, gliding her fingertips along her exposed stomach.

“Don’t you want to touch me?” She asked innocently and before she could reveal her breast he abruptly grabbed her foot and pulled her toward him. She was manhandled onto her knees when he sat down and pulled her over his lap. The first slap to her lower thighs had her moaning out and pushing her ass up in invitation. 

“You’re almost as insubordinate as Mara. Is this punishment enough?” His voice was rough and he followed with several sharp slaps to her behind. It stung but it also had her pussy clenching in anticipation and she was sure that if he reached down she would be wet. She imagined her ass was now a bright violet and that had her moaning and trying to grasp the edge of the bed to hold onto something. 

This took a turn she hadn’t been expecting but she wasn’t complaining. Zavala took the time to rub a soothing hand over her inflamed cheeks and then he let out a small chuckle when his fingers brushed over her slit. She bucked into his hand wanting him to relieve some of the pressure but he just drew one finger over and over not going further and soon she was rocking into his lap. He abruptly hit her again and she desperately wanted him to do more.

“_Zavala_,” she gasped out at another brutal hit that did nothing but make her cunt clench. She arched up when he suddenly pushed a finger into her. He groaned at the wet sound and began fingering her in earnest. She briefly wondered when was the last time he touched someone like this when he added another finger. She was rocking against his fingers desperate for release when he pulled his fingers out and threw her back onto the bed.

She didn’t mind his rough handling and instead waited in anticipation for him to fill her. He hurriedly took off his armor and pulled down his pants. She was on her knees in a second and he pushed into her in one go. She moaned at the stretch and the relief of finally being filled. He groaned at the tight feel of her pussy and spanked her again making her clench around him. He moved in and out of her hard and fast slapping her ass in intervals as he drove into her. She was a moaning mess and the wet sounds that filled the room just added to the tension.

“Is this punishment enough, Viletta?” He asked again licking up her back and placing a hand around the back of her neck. She moaned uselessly as his pace quickened. He delivered several more slaps to her ass before she came around his cock. She collapsed onto the bed, her cunt still tightening around him. He groaned and drove into her several more times before pulling out and coming on her sensitive cheeks. She felt him hit her ass with his dick a couple of times before collapsing beside her.

“Is this how you punish other Guardians?” She asked grinning at him. He sighed and continued to glare at the ceiling.

“No.” He sat up to look at her. She smiled brightly at him and noticed the way his eyes moved over her body and focused on his come dripping between her ass cheeks. He blushed and Viletta took the moment to kiss him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a continuation of some of the characters I created for my Tales From June series including a warlock named Viletta and mentions of a Guardian named Mara.  
I don't think I'm good at writing smut so I'm participating in Kinktober as practice :)


End file.
